


Meet and Greet

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Let's Play, M/M, Minecraft, VidCon, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Xemnas goes to vidcon in hopes of meeting his favorite minecraft youtuber Saix.
Relationships: Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Meet and Greet

“Hey guys welcome back to my channel” said Saix the minecraft youtuber. Xemnas had a huge crush on him so he watched his videos even though he didn't like minecraft. So when Xemnas found out Saix was going to be at vidcon he knew he had to go so he could meet him. So when vidcon came around Xemnas went and found Saix. He was talking to some fans, they were like 14 because his audience was pretty young because he made minecraft videos. 

So when Xemnas approached, Saix asked “are you their parent.” Xemnas was so embarrassed, he said “no im a fan.” Saix laughed a little bit “oh sorry im not used to having fans my age” and they laughed together. The kids went away and Xemnas and Saix kept talking to each other. “I really like your videos” Xemnas said, “but I dont know anything about video games.” Saix smiled “i can teach you” and then they went to his hotel room on the upper floors. 

Saix had set up his ps4 in his hotel room so he could play minecraft during the con. Xemnas was so impressed by his skills. “Wow you did all this by yourself?” he asked and Saix nodded “yeah.” So they both sat down on the bed and then Saix turned on the ps4 and started playing some minecraft, Xemnas said “can you teach me how to play please.” and Saix complied. He gave the controller to Xemnas and then sat behind him and reached his hands around his arms to show him the ropes of how to play. Xemnas was so flustered that Saix was pressed up against him like that he could barely focus on the game. He was just thinking about Saix’s hands on his hands and Xemnas went “wait a minute. Are you single” and then saix was like “yes i am why.” and xemnas was like “ummm no reason.” and they kept playing but it was very obvious that there was some chemistry. 

After Xemnas built his first minecraft house Saix got off the bed and said “i have to go do a panel. But you can stay here and play okay.” and Xemnas said okay. He kept building more things and used one of Saix’s tutorials from youtube so that he could show him when he came back from the panel. More time passed and Xemnas got some iron but Saix hadn’t come back yet, it had been an hour but he didnt tell him how long the panel was. Another hour passed and Xemnas saved and exited the game, it just wasnt as fun without Saix there to help him. The hotel bed was just so comfy and they were already getting along so well so Xemnas thought “it’s okay if i fall asleep here while i wait for him.” 

3 hours later Saix came back into the room and he said “sorry i didnt realize how long that would be there was a meet and greet after.” but then he noticed Xemnas was asleep and he turned the game off. Saix blushed a little bit because he was so cute while he was sleeping and he didnt mind all that much that he was in his bed. But he thought that if he was going to sleep in his bed that he’s not going to sleep on the couch he wants to sleep in his bed but Xemnas is taking up all of the space because he is such a big strong man. So Saix walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder a little bit. “Wake up” he said and then shook him a little and Xemnas woke up. “Sorry I fell asleep waiting for you” Xemnas said sleepily “I turned off the game but i made sure to save like you said.” Saix chuckled a bit he thought it was a little cute that his hot guy watched his youtube videos. 

So he said “do you have a hotel room already or do you want to stay here.” and then Xemnas thought for a moment he didn’t even book a hotel room. “I don’t have one” he admitted shyly and then Saix smiled “ok you can stay here if you like but i have to film a vidcon vlog tomorrow is it okay if you are in it.” Xemnas said sure its ok and then he asked “are you sure its ok that i stay here.” and then Saix was like “yes its fine” and he went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit before going to bed. Xemnas was alone in his room again and he got to have a look around. It seemed like Saix had his ps4 and his switch with him which Xemnas watched both unboxing videos for. He was happy that it wasnt super awkward for Saix that he was a fan of his. 

Saix came out the bathroom and then he turned off the room light. He walked over and then went into the bed next to Xemnas. It was a little awkward because the bed felt tiny with 2 people in there and they werent sure if it was okay for them to touch each other. So they both fell asleep and then it was day 2 of vidcon. 

They woke up and they were cuddling with each other! It seemed like Saix had crawled inside Xemnas’s arms during the night and Xemnas was holding him all night without even realizing. Saix felt lucky that he woke up first and he wormed his way out of there. He picked up his vlogging camera and he started vlogging. “Hey what is up guys today is day 2 of vidcon.” he went into detail talking about what he was going to do all day and that made Xemnas wake up a little bit. He felt so happy to wake up in the same room as Saix and it made him blush a little bit. He snuggled deeper into the covers in fear that the camera may see him, he didnt want people talking bad about Saix if they saw he had someone else in his room with him. 

When he heard Saix was done talking he got out of the bed and then walked over to him, “hey” he said “what are you doing today, i was going to go out and explore the city because ive never been here before” and that sentence made Saix think for a moment because he hadnt even considered that Xemnas wouldnt be from California. “Where are you from” he asked and Xemnas said “minnesota” and Saix smiled a bit he said “really? Im from wisconsin they are right next to each other i thought you were from california this whole time especially since you said you didnt have a hotel room.” saix said and rubbed his chin quizzically. “Oh yes well i have a tendency to hope things pan out the way i want them to” xemnas said and smiled but saix did not smile. “Are you saying it was your plan to sleep in my room last night” saix asked and he raised his voice a bit, he felt used. Xemnas stayed silent because he didnt realize that it WAS what he had planned, he just didnt think of that as it happened. “Thats not what i meant,” xemnas tried but saix had heard enough. “Please get out,” saix said and looked down, he couldnt stand to look at xemnas anymore and he kicked him out of the room.

Xemnas roamed the convention hall feeling lonelier than ever, he walked out and then called for a taxi. Meanwhile saix was walking to his next meet and greet, he would have to cheer up soon or else his fans would be disappointed. He got out his vlog camera because vlogging always put a smile on his face whether it was real or not. “Hey guys im about to do my 2nd meet and greet i hope to see some of you there.” the meet and greet went on as normal but he still couldnt stop thinking about Xemnas, maybe it was a mistake to kick him out. But he might also be just another crazy fan. 

Meanwhile Xemnas was getting a taxi back to the airport, he didnt want to be at vidcon anymore he just wanted to be back home in minnesota. The taxi driver dropped him off and xemnas waited at the terminal. It would be another 15 hours before a reasonable flight would happen. He sighed, “better than wandering about the convention trying to avoid my favorite youtuber.” 

The meet and greet finished and Saix went back up to his room to edit the footage he had collected so far, he met a lot of great fans and they made him feel so much better. He was feeling a bit tired of seeing steve and herobrine cosplays all day so he figured it would be best to go and edit anyway. In saix’s room he realized the bed had been made, a roomcleaner must have been by, now it seems like Xemnas was never here at all. Saix sighed and then opened his laptop up and sent all of the footage to it. When he put the clips into his editor he noticed Xemnas in the background of the first clip, he really was a sweet guy and probably just got too ahead of himself. So he watched the footage over and over because it may be the only thing he has left of him. 

But then he remembered, wait! Xemnas made a new world on minecraft on ps4. He knew that xemnas watched all of his videos so he figured this may be his last chance to reach out to him. He scrapped his vlog and started a new let’s play. He opened Xemnas’s world and looked around at the things he made while Saix was at the panel. He felt himself blush looking at his recreations of his builds, it was so cute to see him try. He had never stuttered more in video he was a bit worried that he would have to start over but he thought “no, i want him to see how i feel,” and he went on to compliment his builds. He edited the video and then uploaded it.

In the airport xemnas was trying to find something to pass the time with when the got the notification that saix uploaded a video, “oh its probably his new vlog” xemnas thought because it was nighttime and day 2 of vidcon was over. But when he clicked on the video it was titled “visiting my fan’s worlds in minecraft” and he was like, “wait what?” and then he watched the video. Saix really liked his builds, and he seemed so sad that they weren't going to be friends like he originally thought. 

Xemnas ran out from the terminal and called for another taxi to take him back to vidcon. In the taxi he watched the building pass by and it put him into thought mode. Considering the other minecraft youtubers out there, saix was probably friends with some immature people. Maybe Xemnas was his first real mature adult friend, and he ruined it by letting his fascination with him get in the way, he couldn’t let that happen! 

The cab dropped him off at vidcon and he ran into the door and towards the elevator. He got in and wished it went faster and suddenly it dinged, he was on the right floor, it was time to find Saix’s room. He remembered the number so clearly in his head, it made him feel like a dirty stalker but he couldnt help it. He was in love! 

He knocked on Saix’s door, hoping he was in there. Saix walked over and answered it, and they looked at each other and Xemnas said “I’m going to go book a room. Which floor do you suggest i stay on” and then Saix said “this one, right here. I dont want you to leave, i want you to stay with me in my room” and xemnas said “really?” and saix nodded. Xemnas walked into Saix’s room, he noticed that he still had the ps4 on. “Do you want to play some minecraft” Saix asked and then Xemnas said “yes i do” and they smiled at each other and sat down. 

They started a new world together and got the basic things they needed for a house. Xemnas placed his bed down and then Saix placed his bed down right next to it which made it a double bed. Then Saix leaned his head on Xemnas’s shoulder and they both blushed. Vidcon was going much better than Saix hoped. “You know” Saix said “ive been to california before a hundred times” and xemnas looked at him “oh really?” he asked and saix said “yes” and there was a bit of silence. Then saix said “i can show you around if you’d like i dont have anything scheduled for day 3” and Xemnas smiled “i think that would be great.” the sun set in the minecraft world and their characters went to sleep. “I think its time we also go to sleep” xemnas said “ive had such a long day” and saix agreed. Saix turned off the game and then xemnas went and turned the light off. They both crawled into bed and then Saix cuddled into Xemnas’s arms, he didn’t care if it was awkward or not he just wanted to, and Xemnas wanted to also.


End file.
